moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Terralina Dawnbringer
Love and Honor, By Virtue We Stand. This is the life motto that Lady Terralina Dawnbringer follows. A paladin true to the Holy Light, Terralina is a noble woman who defends the innocent without question. She is passionate, loyal, and the epitome of a holy woman, looking to aspire herself into the Light's warm embrace. ::: =Description Overview= Terra is a very unique Quel'dorei. While she very much so has the physical traits of a typical high elf, her eyes are what actually makes her stand out. Her left eye is a beautiful shade of sapphire while her right eye is emerald Many have tried to figure out what had caused such a mutation in the paladin, but Terra likes to remain a mystery. There has been much speculation to such but only Terra knows the truth. There may be times that she will share her story to those closest to her. Terra's age is at her race's prime. She is very stoic and keeps a rather holy presence. She wears the color blue to pay homage to her heritage almost at all times. Seeing her in any other color is a rarity. Like most other paladins, Terra has a very holy aura to her. Her strides are elegant yet commanding. Her physique is much of a warrior's but her build is quite deceitful. Slender and frail, her unbridled strength is a surprise to any foe that stands before her. She generally keeps her long locks down. Her hair is a shade of auburn with a mixture of ruby highlights. Sometimes in the daylight, these strands of hair make her hair look more reddish. Terra's ears are displayed proudly. She generally chooses a hairstyle that compliments her ears since it is her self proclaimed favorite feature. One would automatically think her favorite would be her eyes.... though that is not the case. Main Equipment The main thing that is notable that Terra carries is her father's sword. It is an enchanted blade that can either be a two handed claymore or a one handed long sword. It is extremely lightweight and practically indestructible. Runes on each side of the blade glow either a frosty blue or bright gold depending on what form it takes. Currently, Terra wears priestly robes to give her a gentle and more approachable appearance to appeal to the common folk of Westfall. Underneath the robes, she does wear armor that is also enchanted to be lightweight and durable. No one really suspects she wears this armor because it is very subtle and makes not a sound when she moves. She also carries a large, leather-bound libram on her belt. It is infused with holy symbols and seems to glow whenever she is reciting and incantation of healing spells. Retired and Ceremonial Armor Sets Retired Set Terra was truly inspired by the Knights of the Silver Hand. With the Order and Quel'Thalas both using the color blue in their regalia, Terra had incorporated such into her armor so that she could pay homage to both respectively. She was given a tabard of the Silver Hand as a gift in which Terra had worn proudly for quite a while. She had then given up the tabard when she joined the Lordaeron Silver Hand so that when she were to be knighted, she could wear the tabard -as- a member of the Silver Hand. Of course, this did not come to be as events unfold in her life. She had since then retired her blue armor set in favor of a more subtle and priest like appearance. Ceremonial Garb Terralina owns a portion of her father's ceremonial gear. She has a golden mantle that is heavily referred to as "The Mantle of Purity" which is accented with four large Azerothian diamonds. Unfortunately, half of the pauldron was crushed and broken during an incident of the Grand Gala which was held on July 25, 625 K.C. Terra was a bystander as uninvited guests were being apprehended. When the delinquents had escaped the grasp of a lord whom was apprehending them, one of the men had pushed Terra into the corner of a stone column. The push itself had enough force to cause the pauldrons to cave in, split, and cut into Terra's shoulder due to its delicate craftsmanship. Pieces have since been salvaged and the restoration of these shoulders are in the care of Lord Thorave Alvernos. He has since stored these sacred and sentimental pauldrons to their former glory. =History= Terra has had a life of struggle since childhood. With the love and encouragement of her father, she grew to be a gentle and sweet woman despite the abuse she had endured. Her father, Lord Ashram Dawnbringer, is Terra's biggest influence to this day. She had enlisted to the Silvermoon military the day she came that of age, studying the path and ways of a paladin. After her father's death and the segregation of her kin, she wandered as the Eastern Kingdoms in the name of the Light. Her faith knew no bounds as she adhere to its holy call, eventually finding herself in Stormwind. It is there that her path to ascension had truly begun. Youth Terra's childhood was extremely abusive and volatile. Her mother, Lady Crystania Dawnbringer, had resented her since infancy. The marriage between Lord and Lady Dawnbringer had been shaky since Crystania's lust for power made Ashram weary for her, trying everything to prevent her from falling to the arcane addiction. In many struggles, Crystania would become violent, striking out at Ashram, even in front of Terra. Terra's own conception was the result of an affair. Crystania had cheated on Ashram throughout the course of Terra's life. The moment it was found out that Ashram was indeed the paternal father of Terralina, Crystania disowned her completely. Ashram was a man of honor and valued his family. Even in a broken home, he chose to stay with Crystania for Terra and her older sister Allana. Where her mother failed to provide for Terra, Ashram acted, making sure that Terra would never be without. Of course, this made Terra and Ashram extremely close. Allana and Terra did have a very good sisterly relationship but it was more in secret to prevent Crystania's wrath. Crystania treated Allana with a the golden spoon, giving everything and anything to Allana while Terra would be present. There was never a relationship with her mother. During times that pulled Ashram away, Crystania had forced Terra to sleep in a storage room that barely had enough room to fit a twin sized mattress. Meanwhile, Crystania's beau, Lord Viktoros Silverwing, made use of Terra's room as their private den to share intimate relations. When it was time for Ashram's return, Terra's room would be reverted back, acting as if nothing ever happened. Of course, Terra wouldn't speak about it to her father in fear of retaliation of her mother. When it came time for her to enlist, Terra did not think twice. At long last, she was always at her father's side, learning to be the honorable man he's become. Knighthood and the Path of the Light Terra had enlisted into the military services on the day she came of age to do so. Her father had advised her to take on combat training before walking the path of the Light in which she adhered to. Terra learned of many different fighting styles, weaponry history, how to use such weaponry, tactics, and other basics when it came to war. Before Terra had even enlisted in the military, Ashram had taught Terra these things at a very young age and more. The reason why he had her join the military was for her to become more structured and disciplined. Needless to say, with Ashram's teachings on the side, Terra excelled and climbed the ranks quickly. Terra eventually became one of the more well known guards of Silvermoon. Upon her knighting, it was then that Ashram told her it was time that she learned to walk the path of the Light. Eagerly wanting to be like her father, she agreed to such as he exposed her to the Light's miracles and how to wield it properly. Through strenuous and vigorous training, Terra learned a new art, the art of Blade Dancing. Blade Dancing is when a weapon and its owner become one. It was a very heavily used art in the Dawnbringer line, the weapon and master looking as if he or she were dancing in the midst of battle. It's a fluent, graceful, yet highly mobile fighting style which was extremely hard to master. Through perseverance and faith, Terra had learned the art while harnessing the power of the Light, becoming a true paladin of the three virtues. Tragedy and the Segregation of Elves Soon after Terralina had been inducted as a Paladin of Quel'Thalas, the events of the Scourge Invasion had taken place. Terra fought bravely alongside her father and the other Paladins to thwart the oncoming Scourge forces. In the end, Terra, Ashram, and two other young paladins found themselves surrounded by the undead. In a final act of heroism, Ashram commanded Terra to flee along with the two paladins to safety. Terra begged and pleaded for her father to come but he knew that no one would survive had he not acted the way he did. Alas, Terra fled, turning back only once to see the undead overwhelm her father. The trio regroups with the Silvermoon forces, Terra being in pure shock over what's happened. To much to her dismay, she is reunited with her mother and sister however, things were terribly wrong with Allana. She had become sick in her recent days, suffering from the arcane addiction. Crystania begged of Terra to help her, using her powers as a paladin to bring Allana back from such state but she was too far gone. Everyone had advised Crystania to end Allana's misery, that she was turning into a monstrous wretched. She would not have any of that and if anyone came near Allana, Crystania became physically hostile. Eventually the sickness had indeed turned Allana and her first victim she went to attack was no other than Terralina herself. Terra had tried everything to contain her sister and was met with conflicting directives in what to do between her mother and those who witnessed the encounter. Regretfully, Terra had opt to end her sister's misery, running her sword through the heart of Allana with tears flowing from her eyes. Crystania quickly came to Allana's side, pushing Terra away as she grieved. Terra watched in anguish and sorrow, the Quel'dorei then suffering from a breakdown moments after. Days later, negotiations had ensued in what was to become of the Quel'dorei race. Preparations were made and the declaration of the Blood Elves had been garnered. Terra was highly conflicted in what to do. She had heard the talks in how the Light was dwindling amongst her kin and how they were losing faith. Never once did her faith waver. She wanted to remain true to the words of her father, to live his legacy. Still, in some desperate wish to have a relationship with her mother clung into her mind. She was all she had now. Terra had sought to speak to her mother about what was to come. Crystania then walked with Terra to an unguarded area. In a maddened fit of hatred and rage, Crystania conjures a powerful ball of felfire, striking down Terra when her back was turned. Crystania observed Terra and thought her only daughter was dead, herself having not an ounce of remorse. A while later, Terra's lifeless body stirred. After surviving such a brutal attack, she knew she had to be quick to act. The result of this attack had caused scarring of her right shoulder and her infamous green eye. The fel was so concentrated that when it seeped into Terra, it had mutated her right eye to that of the Sin'dorei. It was not potent enough to turn both eyes. While hiding her wounds to not draw attention to herself, Terra had returned to her house and completely raided the family coffers. Not a single copper was spared. All of the important documents were taken and as were all of her family riches. Cramming all of her belongings and other things in the carriage, she took her horse Valor, her father's horse, Steel, and fled to the south. Along the way, Terralina had stopped at the very last spot she saw her father alive, looking for him. The only remnant of him she could find was his sword. Heartbroken and weak, Terra carved into the closest tree his name with the symbol of a sword with angelic wings, then made her way. After a long, exhausting ride, Terra nearly collapses. Fortunately she was in view of none other than the Paladins of the Silver Hand. Arrival to Stormwind After the Knights of the Silver Hand had been dispersed, Terra has traveled throughout Lordaeron looking to aid anyone in need. Eventually, she wandered to the south, feeling compelled by the Holy Light. She introduces herself to a Free Paladin of the Realm meaning that she had no kingdom or land, unaffiliated with any guilds or orders in particular. She arrives in Stormwind, seeing the diversity of the city. It was here that she felt the draw to and now holds them in highest regards. Soon after, she learned of the Stormwind Silver Hand Chapter, the Lordaeron Silver Hand, the Church of the Holy Light and its clergy, and some of the local nobles. Influence of the Silver Hand With her time spent in Stormwind, Terra had heard quite the variety of stories and opinions of the locals. She had witnessed many things that have angered her in regards to the Church and the Silver Hand Chapter. Terra could see the biased actions of the holy people and she could no longer remain idle while witnessing and hearing of the abuse of power. Wanting to become an active force in attempt to inspire the men and women of the Church of what the Light truly entails, she had sought out to get to know the people personally. Terra did not agree with how things were being handled in the slightest. To her, the Church and its affiliates were becoming more about pageantry, power struggle, politics, and entitlements, exactly what the Light is -not- about in her eyes. This had made Terra somewhat disgruntled in dealing with affairs of the faith but since they had so much sway to the community, she had no choice but to abide to avoid being labeled as a heretic. To much to her own surprise, Terra had met a paladin of the Silver Hand who shared her views. Gregory Parsens, a Champion of Stormwind and of the Silver Hand had inspired her. He reminded her much of the paladins she came across in Lordaeron, causing her to want to get to know him better. After speaking with him for a few days, Terralina asked if she could join his chapter and become his squire in the Silver Hand. Gregory agreed to the notion, inducting Terra at Tyr's Hand and making her his squire that very night. It was there she befriended Highlord Talarman Songsteel, Mother Qienna, Dame Adorillen, Sir Adravessiel Stormhammer, and a few others. The day following, a knighting ceremony was held for Adorillen and Terra was invited to participate in a game of Dare Dice. The results in this game forever changed Terra, unable to look at her knight the same way as the unknowing feelings of affection, lust, and desire grew for him. Unable to bear the burden on her mind, she told Gregory of what happened during such game, despite "whatever goes on in Dare Dice, stays in Dare Dice!" She was fearful that such impurity would be causing her to break her vows, though Gregory reassured her things would be fine. The temptations of these feelings plagues Terra. She could no longer fight them. After much consideration, she had pursued Gregory for a romantic relationship. The couple agreed to such but decided to keep their relationship secret from public. This had greatly bothered Terra but she understood why. As their relationship progressed, Terra had committed the sin of breaking her vows to be intimate with Gregory, a decision that haunts her to this day. She had always been a woman to take oaths and vows seriously, this being the first time ever to be defiant of such. The location of such pairing had become quite symbolic to Terra. Days after, she had contacted the owner of the seemingly abandoned tenant house, looking to purchase the plot of land. The elderly farmer agreed to sell her the land and it was then Terra took notice of how the people of Westfall were suffering. To aid the man, she purchased the farm for thrice the asking cost, not realizing how tremendous the plot of land was. With a plethora of foremen and constructors at her employ, she developed the area that has become known as Dawnbringer Rise. Her love for Gregory knew no bounds but the relationship wasn't always great. There was much pent up anger towards the Church and its actions that she would frequently speak out against it in protest. Gregory constantly chastised her for acting so irresponsibly but Terra believed that if she did not speak out, no one else would when it came to the wrongdoings. Eventually, the two discussed getting married to one another, becoming informally engaged as he sought to propose to her when the time was right in a proper setting. After the excommunication of Tenevus Stromheart, Terra was to the point that her grievances were getting the better of her. Every time she witnessed the confrontations, speeches, and general conversations involving him and Moorwhelp, a fiery hatred burned within. She began to question the other vows she took upon joining the Lordaeron Silver Hand. More in particular the vow of obedience and loyalty to the Council of Bishops, the Church, and to Alonsus Secundus himself. Within good conscious and a heavy heart, Terra made the decision to absolve her squireship from the Silver Hand. She could not see herself supporting the Church any longer while watching these supposed people of the Light constantly battle amongst each other on a consistent basis while the people of Westfall suffered. To her, that was not the Light's way and all parties involved were too blind to see that. Truth be told, had the vows of loyalty and obedience been to the ideals of Alonsus Faol and Uther the Lightbringer, Terra would still be amongst the ranks of the Silver Hand. This also lifted the burden on her shoulder about being in a relationship with Gregory. No longer did she have to hide him from society and she could continue to express her love without the weight of knowing she was breaking her vows. Relieved of much stress, it was then Terra heard a call from the Holy Light. The Call of the Light Terra came with the realization that she needed to do something to help the entire Alliance. For a long time, she had hoped to climb the ranks of the Silver Hand, seeking to inspire everyone else the meaning of the Light's teachings and its virtues. After seeing the conduct and ethics of the Church's most influential people, such aspirations were deemed impossible. A vision then came to Terra just after her leave from the Silver Hand. She envisioned her new estate, looking over Moonbrook which was reconstructed and thriving. A place of purity and peace built on the very foundations of humility. The crown jewel of the city was a brand new Temple of the Light, a beacon of hope to the people, the Star of the South. Terra sought out to the locals of Westfall, seeking their views and opinions of her visions. Most just simply wanted aid but then a small child came to Terra, asking her if the Light had forsaken her. This was the driving factor that caused Terra to act. Since then, she went to Gregory of her intentions, excited and eager. To much to her dismay, he saw her antics as possibly causing her to be branded heretical and against the Church. With that, he absolved his relationship leaving her completely devastated. The pain she felt that night was almost as equivalent to the pain of losing her father. In that discussion, he had informed her that he spoke with Moorwhelp whom believed she was drifting from the Church. This had put so much anger into Terra's heart, feeling almost as if it was Moorwhelp responsible to her losing Gregory. The following night, Terra happened to be in the cathedral conversing with someone else and then Moorwhelp himself approached her, wanting to inquire about her grievances. Gregory later came in, witnessing the confrontations between Terra and Moorwhelp. Terra was completely and brutally honest with everything on her mind. She spoke with emotional passion but remained true to her heart. She spoke of her feelings for the church, how she was an outsider looking in, how outsiders truly perceive the church. She told him bluntly of her relationship with Gregory. She informed him of her intentions of the Temple. She belittled him in how he stands on the altar, trying to corral the people into playing sides when it came to him and Stromheart while the people of Westfall suffer. She scolded him for allowing power struggles, entitlements, pageantry, and politics blinded him, that the people of the faith deserve a true place of peace away from it all... To much to her surprise, he agreed with everything he said... and supports her efforts. With benevolence, Terra is taken it upon herself to bring her vision to life. She had spoken to many people, including getting the legal advice and opinions of the Lord Speaker of the House of Nobles, Lord Erich Manstein. His words and compliments had inspired her greatly, taking the legal actions to make her nobility acknowledged, becoming a noble of Stormwind as she pledges her service and land to King Varian Wyrnn. The Holy Matron of Westfall Despite the constant protests coming from Moorwhelp and the House of Nobles, Terra refused to allow politics getting in the way to help the needy. Using her own funds, she had completely restored Moonbrook. Each building was brand new, the town abundant and clean. Many new homes were given to homeless families in exchange for work. Mages and Shaman were hired to teach farmers how to conjure water responsibly, allowing crops to grow abundantly. Trade has been established and guards have been hired to police throughout all of Westfall. The Temple of the Southern Star sits as its crown jewel. Holding a small clergy, Terra fully supports and involves herself in working with the community. Some may see her as "the angel of Westfall." Day by day, Terra visits each and every farm and family to check their well being. She offers them material goods and moral support, even bringing them to her estate should the person need something. Her love for the people has made her quite revered with Westfall despite being Quel'dorei. She had opened up her estate to further allow the homeless to have shelter and food in return for their labor. There have been talks of a college being erected so that all who do not have one, may learn a trade. Terra has also instituted a second chance program for those caught stealing. She did not report these incidents to the authorities instead, put them to work for her to help build the Moonbrook community as penance. These thieves become reformed and employed by the Duchess so that they could live a better life away from crime. The success rate of such is extremely high. Terra's continual work in Westfall has drastically reduced crime, increased trade, decreased homelessness, and increased the morale of the population. Her deeds had caught the attention of a Silver Hand officer. After Terralina had shared her story and hearing the testimonies of the locals, Terralina was given an honorary title of Knight of the Silver Hand, unaffiliated with the known chapters as the one whom knighted her served as one of Uther's. The Fall from the Light As Terra continued to do her work in Westfall, her efforts eventually paid off and was able to bring some stability to the area. Those who took residence in Dawnbringer Rise were self sufficient and continued to teach others in how to maintain their independence. She was then approached by Mother Fiona, speaking of a new Diocese of Quel'Danas. This was just after Andrew had disappeared without a trace. Needing a distraction, Terralina agreed to help with the project, even asked by Aeriyth Dawnsorrow to be the Matron of the orphanage. Terra accepted the position but later opted out as she simply felt overwhelmed and not herself. After a few gatherings of the new Diocese, Terra left it, retreating to her keep back in Westfall. As Hallow's Eve approached, which was also the date she was to wed Andrew Storme, Terra was having difficulties emotionally. The date came and passed, Terra canceling her wedding as despair started to grip her heart. She had stopped taking care of herself. She wasn't eating, bathing, and was hardly seen outside of her study. She started to contemplate many things and after her actions of self neglect, Terra had miscarried. Devastated beyond words, Terra began to resent the Light and everyone whom follows it. She saw it as a false belief and that all that follow would only suffer. The woman snapped, publicly denouncing her faith in the Light and left Stormwind for a few days without a word. In that time, insanity and anger had blinded her, Terra becoming an avatar of vengeance, seeking to inflict pain on those who hurt her. Her first victim: Crystania Dawnbringer, her mother. In the middle of a cold November night, Terra brutally slain her mother. She used brute force on the woman, beating her senseless with her fists. Crystania's death was very slow however as Terra made sure the woman was kept alive and conscious as she eviscerated her and mutilated her face. Terra stabbed her mother in the eyes, cut off her ears, and then finally slit her throat to finish her off. For hours, Terra remained by her mother's body, contemplating in what to do next, she passed by a vanity mirror. She stared into this mirror for a very long time, gazing to the monstrosity she was becoming. Staring into her own eyes, Terra then identified that her blue eye symbolized weakness, a remnant of the past that was no longer relevant to her. In her own rage, Terra hatefully gouges her own blue eye out, leaving only her green eye. To disguise herself, she dyed her hair black and retreated into the Murder Row district as Crystania's body was discovered. She eventually escapes Silvermoon but the hatred in her heart continued to rage on. She truly wanted everyone to suffer the pain she felt so her next targets were none other than that of the Church of the Holy Light. In a foolish attempt, she tries to assault a citizen within the church which eventually lead to her own arrest. Within the Stockades, Terra who had been an emotional wreck for quite sometime decided to attempt to end her own suffering, biting down on a poisonous pill that would cause certain death. Moorwhelp came in a hurry to her aid, using the Light to prevent her from dying. While his efforts did save her, the damage of the poison had taken it's toll, leaving her in a vegetative state while suffering chronic seizures for the remainder of her life. Someone had then grabbed Terra and taken her out of the Stockades. Commissioning the help of a mysterious priestess, she was able to heal the brain, giving it a "reboot" to restore function but at a dire cost. The bulk of her memories became fragmented. She would know her name and her general backstory but everything else would be a complete blur to her. All events since her first arrival to Stormwind and up to the point of her biting down on the pill has essentially been erased from her mind. She could recognize names and faces, but she will never know how to affiliate them. Someone could tell her of what happened in the past but it is likely that she will not accept that as the whole truth. Path of Redemption Terra had recovered from the illness that came from the poison but she is still a completely broken... and wanted... woman. Instructed to see Moorwhelp after her recovery, Terralina's hair was dyed again from black to a frosted brown color. She recognized Moorwhelp but had absolutely no knowledge of what had transpired between the two. Terra was scared, confused, and quite passive. It was proclaimed the Light had given her another chance and Moorwhelp gave her a crest to protect her from the law should they come for her again. Lost and still confused, Terra had no purpose, no direction. She didn't know about her home until Winterveil but even then she still knew not in what to do. Even with her luxurious keep, she took residence in the church, sleeping on the cold tiles. She waited for the day to find that purpose, unsure if it will ever come to her. =Important Documentations= When Terra had raided her family coffers before leaving Quel'Thalas behind, she made sure to grab all of her family documents. She has since stored them away for safe keeping but provides them when it is needed. Terra holds the following official records: * Birth Certificates of -All- Family Members * Death Certificates of Predecessors * Lord Ashram Dawnbringer's Military Papers - Notarized by Officials * Lady Crystania Dawnbinger's Military Papers - Notarized by Officials * Terra's Military Papers - Notarized by Officials * Deed of her former home that was located in Eversong Forest * Official Dawnbringer Heraldry * All Dawnbringer Medical Records * Deed to Dawnbringer Rise * Writ of Transfer of Nobility - Notarized by Officials * Copy of Declaration of Fealty to Stormwind and His Majesty, King Varian Wrynn - Notarized by Officials Transferal of Nobility Since the segregation of the Quel'dorei and the betrayal of the Sin'dorei when they turned to the Horde, Terra's nobility status often comes into question. Since the Quel'dorei were pretty much gone and she was not within the ranks of the Blood Elves, her status meant held no sway amongst Stormwind and the ranks of the Alliance as a whole. With the aspirations of her holy charge in Westfall, Terra had taken her documents to King Varian's officials, seeking her status of nobility to be formally recognized. As Terra provided all of the documentation she had, the articles were verified to be legitimate. She was offered her nobility to be recognized in return for her service to the King and the Grand Alliance. She had taken such oath and was provided with a Writ of Nobility status which names her as a noble of Stormwind. Former Titles * Knight of Silvermoon - Abolished when she became a Paladin of Quel'Thalas * Free Paladin of the Realm - No longer relevant since she had pledged herself to King Varian Wrynn * Dame - She had used this title after Gregory Parsens made her a Knight of Stormwind. Since becoming an official noble of Stormwind and Dawnbringer Rise recognized as a barony, the title has since been retired. =Personality= Terra is a woman who is respectable, trustworthy, and honest. Her honesty is what really makes her stand out above all. She was never a woman to harbor something within, speaking her mind should something bother her. She can be confrontational at times depending on the situation. She is a passionate woman and once she has assessed that something is worthy in her mind, she will do her best to defend that belief without end. Of course, she can be reasoned with which makes her quite an approachable person. She won't hold back her thoughts for the sake of sparing someone's feelings but she does it in a mindful manner so that she can find common ground with other parties. Terra cannot withstand seeing another suffer. There had been many times that she's given up her own bed so that another could have a decent night's sleep. She's selfless and ambitious, having the drive and will to be a woman of honor just like her father. Beliefs Terra is a firm believer in getting information before making her assessments despite reputations of individuals. While many people have done horrible things, she believes in asking them why they do it. In that, she finds that after having civil conversation with someone, it is easier to see eye to eye with someone. In her heart, Terra truly hopes that she can turn people from a bad situation to a more promising future regardless of who or what they are currently. Terra has been known for acting indiscriminately towards people regardless of social status, age, sex, and religion, looking to aid people to find peace in the name of the Light. Her faith in the Holy Light has never wavered unlike her kin. She believes that all can feel the Light's embrace and all that they had to do is listen to their hearts. Bringing joy and peace to others is her main goal in life while protecting such with all of her willpower. Quirks ::: * Favorite color is purple * Knowledgeable in Finer, Aristocratic Affairs (Formalities, Dress, Speech) * Keen eye for detail * Family's trade is breeding war horses * Family's crest are two horses rearing, facing away from one another with a star-like sun in the center * Bloodlines can be traced back to that of the Highborne on both sides of the family * Terra's two favored horses are Valor and Steel. Valor was given to her as a gift on her knighting and Steel is her father's horse. * The family business had started to grow into the field of training and breeding dragonhawks, Terra owning the first one which was named Skybeak. Unfortunately the events of Scourge invasion happened soon after * Skybeak was killed with Terra aboard by an unknown archer while flying over Redridge. Father Koah Johnson of the Alliance of Arathor had given Terra his snow gryphon, Snowball. * Terra wore the Silver Hand tabard before joining the Silver Hand to honor the paladins who helped her after leaving Quel'Thalas. One of the paladins whom never gave her his name, gave her the tabard because he felt that she needed at the time they were taking care of her. Terra never forgot the act of kindness. * During her training in the Silver Hand, Terra had managed to defeat Lord Parsens and Mother Fiona in a two versus one spar. * She had never had a significant other or dated someone until very recently. * Dare Dice, while seeming to be an innocent game amongst the community, had a huge impact of Terralina's life. It had triggered impure thoughts in her mind which were long dormant. The result of such lead her to feel the sins of lust and desire. * Apparently, she should be writing Erotic fiction. She has been told she was a better writer than the author of the Steamy Romance novels and DEFINITELY better than the author of Fifty Layers of Shadow. * Has the nickname "Shiny." This was given to her by Lord Thorave Alvernos due to how her blue armor set beamed due to how bright and well maintained it was. She returned the gesture by calling him "Pops" due to how he interacts with her. She highly respects him and sees him as a fatherly figure in the way he treats her. * She is terrified of murlocs Hobbies * Music (Singing and Playing the Harp) * Horses (Riding, Breeding, Training, Healthcare, Selling) * Volunteer Work * Mingling * Interior Design * Swimming * Sunbathing * Stargazing * Wine Tasting * Theater (Acting and Watching) =Relationships= While Terralina hasn't had much experience when it comes to courtship and love, she has established quite a few deep connections with many different people. Romantic Relationships Current Relationship - Aragorn Silverblade of The Tempest Born Company *Relationship Level - Engaged *Date of Courtship - February 28, 626 K.C. (2016) *Date of Engagement - March 3, 626 K.C. (2016) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind Past Relationship - [[Andrew Storme|'Argent Ambassador Andrew Storme']]' of The Ravenwood Company' *Highest Relationship Level - Engaged *Date of Courtship - July 26, 625 K.C. (2015) *End of Courtship - September 26, 625 K.C. (2015) *Place of First Encounter - Cathedral District of Stormwind *Reason for Courtship Termination - Unknown, Andrew had disappeared. [[Johnathan Beredric|'Lord Gregory Parsens']]' of the Lordaeron Silver Hand' * Highest Relationship Level - Informally Engaged * Term of Courtship - Approximately 3 Months * Place of First Encounter - Church of the Holy Light * Reason for Courtship Termination - Inconsolable Discrepancies of Faith Notable Friends * [[Ranets Daggerfang|'Fleet Commander Admiral Ranets Daggerfang']]' of the Blades of Wrynn' * [[Aurion Dawntreader|'Sir Aurion Dawntreader']]' of The Lion Ascending' * [[Fiona Vynam|'Mother Fiona Vynam']]' of the The Highguard' Enemies * [[Tanya Seltara|'Lady Tanya Seltara the Hopewarden']] =Fun Stuff= Here are just some neat Out of Character things that are also related to Terralina! Character Theme Song Lyrics :Children of the land do you hear :Echoes of truths that once rang clear :Two souls intertwined :One true love they did find :Bringing land and heavens near :But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark :Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts :In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon :Watching as their worlds drift apart :One soul's cry :A passion dwelling within :Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin :Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke :Scattering her words to the wind :Swelling over long, :Seas of blood, are a song :And death an afterthought :To those who fight for naught :A throne, lying empty :A reign, incomplete :Alone, for eternity :A pain, without cease :Children of the land, answer this :Why must you turn to empty bliss :Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust :Seeking solace in the abyss :Tell me why create, a circle none can break :Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed :This I fear I'll never know :Never know Meaning Behind the Song and Its Relevance Dragonsong is the story of one's love and legacy she left behind in the 14th installment of the Final Fantasy series. While it isn't necessarily about Terra herself, but it could be deciphered as her life chronicled into song, relating to the ongoing struggles in her life. The beginning portion of the song speaks of two lovers who were drifting apart. In a sense, this symbolizes the relationship between Terralina's parents. The lines "Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin. Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke, Scattering her words to the wind" were sung and this could be depicted as Terra's final plea to her mother to accept her but in the end is betrayed and nearly killed in the process thus the speak of betrayal. Of course the aftermath of the Scourge invasion leaves Terra in a highly emotional state. Her will to live has dimmed, but she still pressed on even though she questioned if it was even worth fighting for anymore. This is symbolized in the verse following. The powerful chorus of the song truly screams the idealism and overall story of Terralina. The "Throne" is a representation of House Dawnbringer being no more without her father. The "Reign Incomplete" is pretty much the dissolving of the House due to the loss of both her father and sister, both the driving force to the future of the Dawnbringers. "Alone, for eternity, A pain, without cease" is the epitome of the agony Terralina feels after everything that has happened to her. The following verse of course speaks of how Terra moves on in life. Despite the tragedy, she finds solace in the Light, living in a state of bliss while having friends close to her. Inspirations & Other Facts * Terra's hetero-chromatic gaze was inspired by Yuna from Final Fantasy X * Her Parents' names were inspired from the Record of Lodoss War Anime Series * Terra's Real Life Reference is Simone Simon from the Symphonic Metal Band, Epica * Her hair color is the same as "Kitty Kat Katarina's" from League of Legends * Terra's speaking voice reference is a slightly less formal version of Leona from League of Legends * Terra has the ability to sing in a normal style and more choir-like style * Terra's Choir Singing Voice Reference - Jackie Evancho (See Rains of Castemere) * Terra's Normal Singing Voice Reference - Leona Lewis * She originally started out as a Draenei * Owns the "Blue Judgment" Armor set that was available for the Wrath of the Lich King pre-launch event * Instrumental Theme - "Terra in Black OC Remix" =In Loving Memory= The biggest inspiration to Terralina was my dog, Terra. She was a beautiful Siberian Husky / Collie mix that was rescued from the shelter. Terra was my baby, the first dog I ever owned. There would be times that I would call her "Terra Lina" to make it sound as if she had a middle name. To this day, I will always remember the kind, sweet, loving disposition she had which carries over into Terralina Dawnbringer. Rest in peace, my beloved Terra. TerraTemple.jpg|Terralina standing within the new Temple of Light. Terra Comm.jpg|Terra's old armor set inspired by the Silver Hand. Terralina.jpg|Real life depiction of Terralina. Valor_and_Steel.jpg|Terra's horses Valor (The Quel'dorei Steed) and Steel (A War Horse). TerraCoA.jpg|Terra's Personal Coat of Arms TerraSig.jpg|Terralina's Signature TerraGoT.jpg|The Lady of Dawnbringer Rise TerraNoble.jpg|Terra in Noble Attire TerraMidsummer.jpg|Terra in Midsummer Attire TerraAndrew.jpg|Terra and Andrew TerraFather.jpg|Terra and her father TerraAnime.jpg|Terralina Anime Style TerraLight.jpg TerraFormal.jpg TerraFormal2.jpg TerraMaiden.jpg TerraWhite.jpg TerraPond.jpg TerraBall.jpg TerraBeach.jpg TerraBlueSilver.jpg TerraCloak.jpg TerraGreen.jpg TerraWolf.jpg TerraWoods.jpg TerraDesert.jpg TerraDreamDress.jpg TerraDD.jpg|Terra participating in a game of Dare Dice! TerraEzekiel.jpg|Terra watching the knighting of Ezekiel. TerraHoN.jpg|Terra at the first gathering of the House of Nobles. TerraMacyndear.jpg|Terra and Parsens with members of the Silver Hand in Macyndear. TerraAndBereSplit.jpg|Terra watching Parsens leaving her, ending their relationship. TerraManstein.jpg|Terra with Lord Manstein discussing the future of Westfall. TerraStormwind.jpg|Terra roaming the streets of Stormwind as a newly officiated noble. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:High Elf Category:Lordaeron Silver Hand